


Storm Front (Chinese Translation)

by lzqsk



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drugs Made Them Do It, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Forgiveness, M/M, Non-Consensual, Rough Sex, Season/Series 03
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-10-13 06:35:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10508283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lzqsk/pseuds/lzqsk
Summary: 摘要：“Finch，”他吸气。闭上眼睛只能让头晕更加剧烈。瞬息间他便无法思考，每挨过一秒都更加艰难。“我们有麻烦了。”





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Storm Front](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6415915) by [dreamlittleyo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamlittleyo/pseuds/dreamlittleyo). 



 

**一往无前**

 

 

Title: Storm Front

Author: dreamlittleyo（http://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamlittleyo/profile）

Translator：水藍色的魚 @ 披着灯籠的人皮

Fandom: Person of Interest (TV)

Pairing: Harold Finch/John Reese

Rating: NC17

Additional Tags：

Non-Consensual，Drugs Made Them Do It，First Time，Angst，Explicit Sexual Content，Rough Sex，Forgiveness，Season/Series 03

 

**Summary** **：**

" _Finch_ ," he breathes. Closing his eyes only makes his head spin harder. Suddenly it's difficult to think, more so with every passing second. "We have a problem."

 

**A/N** **：**

For [YanaGoya](http://archiveofourown.org/users/YanaGoya/gifts).

Takes place early season three. Minimal spoilers.

 

 

原文地址：

<http://archiveofourown.org/works/6415915>

 

授权：

Thank you also for asking if you can translate my story. My answer is: yes, you ABSOLUTELY can, I would be honored! :D

 

 

**警告：**

非自愿性行为，药物强迫，第一次，焦虑，露骨的性行为，粗暴性行为，宽恕，S3时期

 

**摘要：**

“ _Finch_ ，”他吸气。闭上眼睛只能让头晕更加剧烈。瞬息间他便无法思考，每挨过一秒都更加艰难。“我们有麻烦了。”

 

**A/N** **：**

发生在S3早期，涉及很少剧透。

 

 

**某鱼注：**

 

标题意译。

标点尽量按照原文，实在不行才改。

 

很常见的下药梗，但不同的是，这次他们做了，而且做得昏天黑地。

注意警告，是非常痛的工口，非常、非常痛。

 

双向暗恋，虐心，伤害/安慰，结尾发糖。

心疼老板，吓得半死的同时，身子骨应该要缓好久才能恢复，估计那些天心如刀绞吧。

心疼特工，要有多痛苦的折磨才会放弃自控，伤害自己最心疼的人。自责会让他窒息吧。

 

不接受角色攻击、CP攻击、对原作者的攻击

所有不好全是我的错

 

 

**===== Storm Front** **一往无前 =====**

 

 

至少这地方荒无人烟。

 

John对附带损害没什么热衷——从来都没有，但最近他更加偏向于身体力行保证这点——另外要是周围没人，那么烂摊子收拾起来就会容易得多。目之所见像是高中化学实验出了岔子，放眼望去除了满地东倒西歪的柜台就是空荡荡的一片。天花板很高，但整幢建筑比起仓库，更像一个车库。什么东西都没有，杂草丛生蔓延出三个街区那么远。这儿根本就是被遗弃在城市边缘的一小堆水泥墙而已。

 

John一边保持走在阴影里，一边慢慢接近那巨大的仪器。高脚杯，试管，结构复杂的各种管道，所有能燃烧的灯口都熄灭了，看上去好像是某项工作正在有条不紊进行中，突然就被打断的样子。

 

尽管，其实根本没有任何东西正在进行中。有个柜台放着些单独的容器，瓶壁透明，瓶口紧紧塞住，全部都是同样的规格。前特工瞥了一眼，每个六盎司。里面的液体是令人作呕的粉色，就是John追踪过来要找的那种药的样子。一垛小板条箱堆在地上，摞得和柜台一般高。板条箱里是更多的这种小瓶子。

 

“找到了，”John咕哝，点开耳机。“Finch，我找到实验室了。”

 

“这可真是好消息，Mr. Reese。看到Donovan了么？”

 

“这儿一个人都没有。”John一点一点往前，举枪指着空空如也的阴影深处。“但我看到了足够多已经完成的药剂，能造成相当厉害的破坏。应该是已经准备好往外运了。”

 

“需要支援么？”Shaw的声音切进线路，John被逗乐了地弯出一个笑弧。既然实验室就在此处，那么Shaw那边一定是扑空了，这也就意味着姑娘现在已经回到安全屋，和Finch在一起。咬牙切齿，没准儿因为这回是John来行动而相当怨念。

 

“我想我能搞定，”John低声回答。所以当然，这就是一切走向灾难的开始。

 

“你他妈的是哪根葱？”前特工认出了这呼哧呼哧的声音。他已经跟了Donovan三天；他很清楚这男人说话是什么腔调。

 

John慢慢转身，举起枪，但Donovan并不是一个人。他身边跟着三个打手，在他后面还有半打壮实的家伙。人数优势并非必然意味着火力压制——但鉴于Finch已经查出来这个组织的势力之大，John不得不假设，更多的打手就潜伏在附近。

 

“很高兴见到你，Donovan，”John装出一副兴高采烈的样子，“我还希望咱俩能有机会聊聊呢。”

 

“聊什么？”Donovan瞪眼，原本寡淡的表情扭曲成了丑陋的皱眉。“你怎么找到这里的？你怎么知道我的名字？”

 

John无视了 _怎么_ ，信口答道，“我一直在琢磨这是怎么回事。你的药……不可能商业量产的。没人会在意识清醒的时候自愿服用。所以你这是为了什么？你不会希望从街面上那些穷人手里收回成本吧。”这是个相当来者不善的化学配方，Finch都还没有研究明白。任何东西，只要涉及干扰大脑的化学作用，哪怕只是暂时的，都要求人们郑重对待，充满敬畏之心。可报纸已经大面积报道了这种药剂引发的可怕事件。其暴力、色情、残忍的程度几乎刷新了John的认知。每件案子之间除了化学制品的痕迹外，没有任何共同点。

 

“街面上才不是我的目标市场，”Donovan充满鄙夷，“那只不过是我的试验田。既然我能提高药效，那么就不缺潜在购买者。这样一个工具……有钱有权的高层会看到它的价值所在。”

 

一瞬间，John明白了Donovan计划涵盖的真正范围。这并非药物研发出了错，而是生物武器。通过服食或者物理接触传播——Finch之前就推断出来了——这种药物能轻而易举感染整个社区，让人们互相残杀，就像纽约报纸头版头条一遍又一遍刊登过的那些惨剧一样。

 

“这是什么原理？”John不顾几个打手将他围拢，步步逼近，依旧坚持发问。“几种化学药剂怎么会让普通人变成暴力杀手？”其实就算Donovan真的回答了，John可能也搞不懂那些大脑化学作用的细微差别，但这不是重点。重点是，只要Donovan还在讲话，他就没法下令击杀，而这能给John时间来考虑对策，或者，大概，让他有机会可以在包围圈中全身而退。

 

Donovan的笑声带着浓重的鼻音，“药物不会让他们变成杀手。那只不过摧毁他们的自制。放他们自由。赦免他们的罪行。倘若结果是暴力，那也是他们自己的错，不是我的。”

 

John因为这漠不关心的话而脊背发紧，Donovan居然如此轻易地把责任丢给他的被害者。但是他的话里也透露出有限的事实。谋杀，还有接近于谋杀的行为，都不是随机的。积怨已久，长期不和，这些会让暴力浮出表面。每一个案子都有其背后的缘由，药物的受害者越过了边界，激情犯罪，但只有早已将愤怒锁定目标，才会如此。

 

这并不能让Donovan逃脱罪责。想都别想。

 

“Mr. Reese？”耳畔Finch的声音传来，显然对他听到的事情忧心忡忡，就算Reese还没有通报自己在战力上的劣势有多么严重。

 

“不是现在，Finch。”John低声回答。前特工本想继续问更多问题，继续拖延时间，可两个打手已经冲了上来，于是John只能做出反应。

 

一如往常，打斗让他的注意力高度集中，John有条不紊地将Donovan的打手揍翻在地。他们功夫不错，人数众多，可搏击是前特工中意的活计。打手们一个接一个倒下，全是被John一招制敌。没有一颗子弹打中目标。他把敌人扔得到处都是，根本不在乎他们是不是砸到了腐蚀性的东西上。玻璃还有仪器碎裂满地。在化学试验室好好招待他们一顿可真不错。John自己的后背撞上了柜台，高脚杯之类的东西摇摇欲坠，不过没有被酸液烧到，也没有什么让他停止攻击。

 

待到最后一个敌人被制服，Donovan却不见了。也罢，John毫不怀疑Finch能追踪到他。同时，Donovan的实验室已经彻底毁了——更别提一片狼藉——John会确保没有任何东西还能挽救。那些装着神奇魔药的板条箱哪儿都去不成。

 

然而，当John扭过头查看的时候，他猛地屏住了呼吸，意识到那些板条箱已经被掀翻，里面的瓶子碎了一地，药剂漫过柜台和地面。他不记得自己有朝这个方向扔过敌人，可话又说回来，他自己确实被踢飞了不止一次。

 

突如其来的眩晕集中他，模模糊糊的感官让他很是难受。前特工低头瞥一眼手里的枪，却发现雪白的袖口已经被浸染成了令人作呕的粉色。

 

“ _Finch_ ，”他吸气。闭上眼睛只能让头晕更加剧烈。瞬息间他便无法思考，每挨过一秒都更加艰难。“我们有麻烦了。”

 

“你受伤了？”Finch的声音听上去很微弱。“Miss Shaw能——”

 

“不，”John打断。“没受伤。但我不能——这——”他必须停下来，挣扎着喘口气。他的心脏好像正全力以赴要撞破他的胸腔。“我接触到了那个药，Finch。”他坚持不住了，正在迅速失去力量，而且他完全地、绝对地、搞砸了。

 

“Mr. Reese？”Harold的声音逐渐模糊，可John不觉得这是耳机或者通讯连接出了问题“ _John_ 。”

 

John的意识颠倒混乱，暴风骤雨，幽灵阴翳扑面而来，从头到脚把他砸个够，又尖厉呼啸着带走了一切。

 

 

~~~~~

 

 

“John，回答我。”Harold重复，尽管线路那头是完全的死寂。一丝寒意在他皮肤下蜿蜒爬过，担心他的搭档发生了什么他不愿去想的意外。窗边靠墙的沙发上，Bear嗷呜一声，回应着Harold声音里的忧虑。门口，Shaw已经利落地准备好了行动，收拾起武器，穿上夹克。一秒两秒延长成痛苦的一分钟两分钟，安静的阁楼里再没有别的声音，Harold只是绝望地看着自己的电脑屏幕。

 

“我能拦住他。”Shaw心烦意乱地拨弄耳机，“随时告诉我他的坐标，Finch。”

 

Harold张口刚要答应，却因为电脑屏幕上的显示而惊讶地一时间忘了讲话。“那……没必要，Miss Shaw。”

 

Shaw在桌子另一端放下她最爱的枪，凑了过来，越过Harold的肩膀看向屏幕。前任女特工也因为上面的追踪信号而目瞪口呆。“他往这儿来了。为什么他会来这儿？”

 

“我不知道。”Harold没半点隐瞒地承认，但依旧为此而长舒一口气。John往 _这儿_ 来了，移动异常迅速——毕竟他们挑选这个安全屋就因为距离两位外勤的目标地点都不远——这也就意味着无论药物产生了什么影响，都没让他陷入全然的盲目和残忍的暴怒。倘若他还有足够的意识回来，Harold当然就能阻止他对任何人造成伤害。

 

“你必须躲出去。”Shaw又一次绕过桌子，重新抄起枪。“我会等着他。试着在他伤害什么人之前把他撂倒。”

 

女子的意思是说，不伤了他——Harold对此相当确定——可他依旧对即将发生的事情相当不舒服。“Miss Shaw，我想我们都知道，正面压制并非可选之道。你看过报道了，知道那些未经训练的平民所能造成的破坏。如果你和处在目前状态的Reese面对面，有很大的几率你们俩之一会 _死_ 。而这样的结果是坚决不能接受的。”

 

“那么你有更好的答案么，Finch？”

 

“是啊，”Harold回答，“你离开。立刻走。看看是不是能赶在Donovan出城之前追踪到他。我自己来应对Reese。”

 

Shaw怀疑地哼了一声，“所以他就能不杀我，然后杀了 _你_ ？”

 

“我很怀疑他会杀了我。”Harold不知道要怎样解释自己的这种感觉，那就是无论John会暴力到什么程度，自己都有能力扭转乾坤。当然John心里的愤怒会转向他——他俩之间的搭档关系那么复杂——可愤怒并非连接他们的最强大的感情。他们共同的目标在两人心中分量更重。所以如果他单独面对John，John肯定不会杀了他。

 

但是，Harold同样很确定，如果有任何人想要挡住John，那么一定会出大乱子。就算是Shaw也不行。

 

“我不会走的。”Shaw表态。

 

Harold眨眨眼，从椅子里站起来。“我 _命令_ 你离开，Miss Shaw。”当看到女子堪堪挑起下巴，咬了咬牙，Harold换了更柔和的语气。“ _拜托_ 。走吧。我不希望你受伤。我能搞定John，但我完全不确定自己能同时保护得了你。”

 

小个子男人能看出姑娘怒火激荡，Shaw对于 _自己_ 需要保护这件事觉得无比挫败。不过他也能看出来，前任女特工决定相信他。Shaw转身朝门口走去，脸上带着愤恨的服从。

 

“Miss Shaw，”Harold叫住她，“请把Bear也一起带走吧。”

 

于是姑娘带着狗狗离开了。倏然间，安静的公寓变得令人恐惧地沉寂。Harold瞥了一眼屏幕，惊讶于John居然速度那么快。几乎就要到了，已经进了楼，这就是说， _没时间了_ 。并非是说如果还有时间，事情能有任何不同。Harold完全凭着本能行动起来。其实面对即将冲破安全屋大门的无论什么狂风暴雨，他都根本就没法做好准备。

 

大门乓地被顶开，砸在砖墙上发出一声巨响，前特工侧着身子冲进来。关门的声音同样震耳欲聋，John环视过房间。当他找到了Finch，眼睛直勾勾盯在小个子男人身上，大长腿几步就跨了过去。通常John脸上的那种令人愉快的寡淡表情已经彻底粉碎，只剩下不断升起的愁苦和绝望。

 

“ _Harold_ _。_ ”前特工喘息，那根本就不能算是人类发出的声音。

 

随着John的步步靠近，恐惧和希望纠结成一团，在Harold胸中躁动不已。当John抓住他——当John一把将他推到彩色的窗户边——Harold能但觉到自己搭档的身子正在剧烈颤抖。他能看到暴虐的力量咬住John的双肩，将他绷得弓弦一般即将断裂。可John只是闭上眼，让两人额头相抵，呼哧呼哧艰难地喘气。

 

第二次John喊出Harold的名字时，已经平静了许多，但痛楚一点都没有减少，同时他攥住小个子男人的手在已经能造成淤青的力道下又钳紧了几分。

  

“没事了，John，”Harold咕哝，试探性地小心抬手，抚上前特工的脸。他不允许自己对着发出受伤野兽般喘息的John，对着死死抓住他的John表现出丁点退缩。他的心狂跳，已经是一团糟了，更何况现在他根本不知道事情会怎么发展下去。盲目相信能劝说John别杀掉他，可Harold连个像样的计划都没有。

 

本能带他走到了这个地步，却没告诉他接下来会面对什么。

 

鉴于事态发展，考虑到方方面面，大概John凑过来吻他的时候，也不算太措手不及。有那么一瞬间身子完全僵硬，随即就是源自John的口唇那份突如其来的热量。强有力，压倒性的，几乎是狂暴的吻令Harold完全失去了抵抗力。电光石火间，小个子男人想明白了即将面对什么——还有自己应该怎么做。

 

或许这是个巨大的讽刺，他之前想过这档子事。几十次，上百次。所有情动和愧疚交织而就的秘密，因为Harold永远都不会冒险去占他搭档的便宜。John那高于一切的忠诚很可能会动摇他的判断力，迫使他向Harold献上自己并非真正愿意付出的东西。那男人简直是为殉道而生，而Harold则自始至终都把阻止前特工所有自毁的冲动当成他自己的使命。

 

可此时此刻，John紧紧贴上来的双唇对于Harold的春梦没有丝毫裨益，却对于John的渴求有着 _无与伦比_ 的推动力。

 

和Harold想象的完全不同。John的碰触里没有一丁点儿小心谨慎，没有一丁点儿对于他本身强大力量的自控。前特工扑上来狂暴凶猛地啃咬撕吻看不出任何克制，而且已经跨过了警戒线，向着 _更多_ 的方向一去不回。Harold毫不抵抗。他根本没有意愿拒绝John给予的任何东西。

 

当高大的男人终于退开，不顾一切地剧烈喘气，Harold只是简单地说，“没事了，John。我守着你呢。我在这儿。”然后他将膝盖滑入John的腿间，提供一些摩擦，却使得John呻吟一声，重新向前扑到他身上，脸孔深深埋在他喉管之下，腰胯绝望地挺动。

 

“ _Harold_ 。”前特工紧紧抱住他，手指扣进小个子的马甲后沿，几乎喘不上气，殷切地恳求着。

 

“你需要什么？”Harold呢喃，尽管明知道不会有答案。John只是贴着他，浑身抖如筛糠。“John。”

 

呼唤自己名字的声音给John浑身上下带来一阵战栗，他猛地放开手中的衣料，转而一把抓住Harold的双腕，将它们死死钉在Harold的脑袋两侧。前特工望着他，眼睛里是疯狂的混乱。无助。迷失。他把Harold困在冷硬的砖墙和玻璃之上。小个子的眼镜歪歪斜斜挂在脸上，很不舒服，他却因为双手被钳制而无法去扶一下，但他并不在乎。Harold全部的注意力焦点就只有John一个，贴得那么近，呼吸困难。前特工的性器带着毫不掩饰的热度和坚硬抵在Harold大腿上，让他不由得心旌摇荡。

 

Harold保持了完美的静止姿势，尽量平稳地迎上John的目光，让这一刻在两人之间慢慢被拉长。他很不自在地意识到，自己已经心跳过速了。

 

John脸颊上的痉挛泄露了他正咬紧牙关，他的抓握也重到了疼痛的程度——太疼了，Harold不得不强迫自己板起脸，以免在那些展现强大力量的手指下退缩。暴力从John身上慢慢流走，在他那不自然的僵硬之下继续燃烧，前特工低头凝视Harold，眼中闪过一道光。

 

这件事依旧能够变得非常， _非常_ 糟糕。

 

“让我帮助你，John。”

 

John浑身打颤，就好像Harold迎面揍了他一拳，不过片刻之后，他松开了手指。前特工眼中浮起某种更温和，依旧带着绝望的神情，安抚下之前骇人的暴烈。

 

“拜托（Please），”John低语。短短一个词里并没有太多感情，却一下子让Harold无法呼吸。

 

但他还可以动。所以Harold右手滑出John松松弯曲着的手指。他把左手留在原地，一点一点试探着自己的运气。他锁住John的目光，两人都眨也不眨地看着对方，同时Harold慢慢把右手滑入他们身体之间，介于实在没多少地方给他动作，他只好轻轻向下探去。然后，凭着一只手，他胡乱摸索着John的皮带扣，总算来到完美定制西裤的扣眼。

 

现在，让John双肩紧绷的不再是暴力了——至少，不再 _只有_ 暴力了——Harold在解开John的拉链，把手伸进去之前，几乎没怎么犹豫。

 

第一下蹭过的时候，John的呼吸骤然抽紧，过了一小会儿，他长出一口气，带着破碎的呻吟，阖上双眼，任Harold的手指拢住他，环绕他，在那狭小的空间里确保紧紧握住他。整个世界好像变得超现实，那有形的热度，那贴着他手掌光裸皮肤的触感。Harold一直都很擅长在幻想越界之前狠狠将之屏蔽；他从未允许过那些春梦带着自己走到这种地步。稍后他很可能会愧疚不已。但这一刻，他的全部心神都被更加紧要的事情占据着。

 

他并没有尝试快速地揉弄John，而是将前特工的性器自衣物中掏出来，方便能够挑拨爱抚。Harold在John腰胯向前顶的时候攥紧手指，John的阴茎直接操进他的拳头里。大个子依旧死死抓着Harold的左腕，他无意识地加重力道再次让不适感趋于强烈。

 

John闭着眼，这让凝视他变得容易许多，能看到他英俊的脸上那绷紧的神情，很明显地分辨出细微变化。他脸颊泛着浓重的红潮，唇瓣翕张，大口喘息。眉间紧蹙，因为Harold正努力稳定地推着他攀向高潮。

 

小个子循序渐进，看着John脸上那熟悉的线条，在推得太过时警告自己收敛——慢慢退回，轻轻减弱，竭尽全力尽可能延长John高潮的时间。这已经是Harold唯一能控制的了，而他不知道药物多快才能从John体内代谢掉。他也不知道药效究竟有多强，或者他需要继续让John分神多久才够，在肾上腺素耗尽，安全地彻底抽干John让他无力动作之前，他还得坚持几分钟，或者几小时。

 

所以Harold想尽一切办法拖延时间，哪怕John蜷缩着抵在他身上发出痛苦的叹息，狠狠咬住他的喉咙，就好像再没别的办法稳住自己，Harold都没有停下。过了一会儿，John那只空着的手带着令人吃惊的几乎不可能的温柔，轻轻搂住了Harold的后颈。

 

他没法无止境地坚持下去。终于，且不论Harold竭尽全力拖延，那不可避免的结果终究还是到了，John激烈地射精，在他手上留下一片淋漓。前特工把脸埋在Harold肩膀，发出沉闷的嘶吼，双臂也不再温和，而是用力箍住小个子。Harold忽略掉自己的不适，保持着轻柔的触碰，护着John慢慢舒缓，度过高潮的余韵。

 

前特工几乎瘫软下来，他沉重的身子压在上面，让Harold不舒服地意识到背后靠着冷硬的砖墙和冰凉的玻璃。哪怕是现在，John的呼吸还是太凌乱，完全没有任何平静的迹象，所以Harold也根本没有乐观的错觉——事情不会这么简单的。

 

“谢谢。”John呻吟，倘若在别的时候，这种样子几乎能算得上是搞笑了。Harold咬住舌头，因为他没法做出得体的回答。取而代之，他默默地把手在自己的裤子上蹭干净——这个节骨眼上，大可不必心疼这身衣服了——然后笨拙地把眼镜重新戴好，接着继续拢过John，在他后腰上描画安抚的小圈圈。尽管没什么明显的效果，但这份碰触肯定意味着什么。John贴着他重新绷紧了身子，几乎控制不住地发抖。

 

什么警告都没有，John突然就那么放开手，直挺挺跪了下来，Harold被惊讶击得头晕目眩。前特工睁开双眼，眼珠亮得吓人，带着亢奋的热情。他抬头，目光烁烁盯着Harold。小个子男人在这不可言说的一瞬间意识到自己硬了。他之前太过专注于John的渴求，直到现在才发觉自己的反应，而看着John跪在自己脚边对解决这个情况毫无帮助。

 

鉴于自己如此意外而痛苦地发现了自己的情动，Harold不相信前特工没有察觉。

 

当然，John察觉到了。目不转睛死死盯着他，John当然不会漏过这个。于是现在大个子就那么跪着，好像献上自己似的，仰头，直勾勾看着Harold的脸，手掌带着恳求的意味贴在Harold大腿上。

 

“ _拜托_ 。”John叹息，伸手，努力解开Harold的皮带，拉扯着他的门襟，不耐烦地随那些扣子绷开散落。

 

Harold只有几秒钟考虑自己的选择，不过转向唯一可行的那个也用不了多久。当然他会放任事情发生。他自己内心的愧疚暂且无关紧要。现在和John抗衡不会有好结果的。

 

前特工的嘴花了一会儿工夫才笨拙地贴到他身上，当然这都是药物的错；John做任何事都目标坚定（determined）行动严谨。撇开笨拙不谈，John的嘴简直无与伦比。Harold没坚持多久就再也压制不住自己的高潮，他无助地抽气，拉着John凑得更近。不知怎么，在意识到之前，Harold的双手已经搂住了John的后脑。他手指插入那短短的头发，鼓励着，在John无情地将他拉过巅峰时紧紧攥住。令人窘困的呻吟自Harold喉间溢出，但也有可能这只会怂恿着John把他拉向更深远的极乐，吮吸他更加用力，双颊下陷，含住Harold的阴茎。

 

就是这儿了，Harold只能忍到这个地步了。他试着警告John——喘息着呼唤搭档的名字——但John只是含着他晃了晃，有意吞下他的热液，一滴不剩。

 

在那之后，Harold有一阵子意识模糊，射精搞得他昏昏沉沉。又过了一会儿，John的胳膊环上他的腰，用力把脸埋在他的肚子上。刹那间Harold觉得John可能是在哭，但大个子实在太安静了——抖得厉害，却并不是流泪——只是因为肾上腺素过载，因为太多的渴望——他的身体正在和Donovan药物中的毒素搏斗，屡败屡战。

 

Harold严重怀疑这并非真正的平静。但假如他能让自己挣脱John的手臂，他至少可以让搭档补充一点水分。John状态很糟，喝点水或许会有些帮助。

 

Harold没有立刻移动。他等待着，手指在John发间摩挲，小心翼翼安抚大个子——试着不去想Shaw管John叫做不合群的护卫犬。

 

最后，他觉得John已经平静到他理智上能够期待的最佳状态，于是Harold停下了手上安抚的动作，保持静止。

 

“要是我去拿点水，你会喝一些么？”他谨慎发问。John对他的话根本没有反应，所以Harold慢慢脱出他双臂的包围圈，一寸一寸贴着墙移动。前特工没了Harold支撑，整个人直接垮了，向前倒在地上，额头抵住窗台下粗粝的砖墙，两手紧紧握拳，胳膊环抱住自己。

 

Harold一获得自由就马上加快脚步，他直接奔向角落的小冰箱拿瓶装水，同时艰难地整理衣服，John的亟不可待直接毁掉了他裤子的纽扣，所以也只能凑合了。柜橱里有副手铐，那是John当做他个人小型军火库的储备而放在这儿的，Harold寻思着自己没准儿可以试一下。要是John足够听话，他或许会让自己被暂时束缚。

 

Harold拿到水之后顿了一下，蹒跚地靠在桌边，拧开瓶盖。塑料瓶冰凉，贴着他的皮肤，他把瓶盖丢在桌上，发出咔哒一声轻响。他的手在发抖，强压下转身看John的欲望——那幅画面已经深深烙印在他脑海里——小个子颤颤巍巍抿了一口水，咽下去的时候惊讶于一口水竟然能带来如此好的感觉。第二口水咽下去时他动作已经稳定了许多，然后Harold准备转身回去。

 

就在他即将转移重心的瞬间，熟悉的血肉之躯带着烫人的热度直接从后面扑了上来。来不及盖上盖子的水瓶从他受到惊吓的指间滑落，掉在地上，冰水淌了一地，可没人真的在乎。John的一只手拢住他的屁股，紧紧揉捏，另一只手则顺着他的小腹向下探去，Harold不由得惊喘出声。在前特工的触碰里，在John的身子那一下一下顶着他向上托的动作中，有些占有欲的味道，而这让Harold突然间整个心都抽紧了，让他拼尽每一盎司的意志力才咽下了几欲冲破胸膛的歇斯底里的狂笑，他试着给自己解释：没必要捍卫领地；这世上根本没有第二个人像John这样完完整整地拥有Harold。

 

在他身后，John轻轻推挤，靠得更近，在他后颈的伤疤上印了个吻，接着前特工开始紧紧挨蹭Harold的颈侧。John抖得比之前更严重，他的手在Harold屁股上扣得更用劲，距离疼痛只剩一线之隔。

 

“我要撑不住了，Harold，”John破碎地低语，每个字都因为涌动的情绪而摇摇欲坠。“我需要——”前特工犹豫着，猛吸一大口气，换来勉强喘息的呻吟，又试了一次，“我需要——”

 

Harold两手平摊，撑住桌面。“任何事，Mr. Reese。”因为且不论他的心脏狂跳几乎要蹦出体外，这世上根本没有任何东西是John想从Harold那里得到，而Harold不愿意交给他的。

 

意料之中，John强壮有力的双手压着Harold弯下身子，让他向前趴在桌上。前特工动作粗暴，但不知怎么，就算他已经被欲望掌控，还是记得Harold身体的局限性，在手指擦过小个子后颈时带着一缕温存。Harold呼吸困难，他胡乱摸索着扯松领带，把浆得笔挺的领口最上面的几颗扣子解开，直到喉咙终于能够正常汲取必需的氧气。John似乎根本没注意到，他忙着撕扯Harold的裤子，把碍事的布料一股脑儿拉到小个子的膝盖，让他光裸的臀部暴露在带着凉意的空气中。

 

然后John _来了_ ，贴着Harold的后背，在他耳边粗重地喘息。John的手指根本不够润滑，却直接捅了进来，而Harold没有半点反抗，只是大口呼吸，努力放松身体，包容那些长长的手指，在裤子缠住膝盖的情况下尽力分开双腿。前特工的手指慢慢开拓着他，不是耐心充足，而是目标坚定（determined）。顽固执着。这很疼——当然疼得要死，毕竟太长时间没有过了——Harold的身体逐渐放松下来，肌肉不再紧绷，任凭John刺得更深，直到一丝愉悦慢慢浮上来。

 

上次有人这样碰触Harold还是很多年前。距离上次他渴望这个已经过了太久太久。而现在，John火热的身子贴在他背上，John灵巧的手指在他体内屈伸，Harold简直不敢相信自己竟然那么热切地想要更多，比John的手指更多的东西。性器疼痛地重新勃起，不过他命令自己双手保持姿势放在桌上。静静等待。因为这和他、和他欺骗自己的那些情感无关。这是为了John。Harold在那些灵巧的手指最终消失时禁不住颤抖地抽气。

 

身后传来John往手中吐口水的声音，还有安静迅速的肌肤摩擦声，接着，John膨胀的龟头挤了进来。Harold呻吟着承受John的长驱直入，因为那 _太过满涨_ 的感觉而阖上双眼，John的尺寸远超过刚才开拓他的手指，他真庆幸有那么一瞬间的静止，能让自己有机会调整，希望身体能足够放松，撑过最初的不适，迎来其他的，更加愉悦的东西。Harold的性器依旧硬着，但他集中精神，去感受冲刷过皮肤的热量，去感受John温暖的双手。

 

归属感无可挽回地奔向这个压制住他的男人。

 

接着John开始动了，而Harold能做的全部，就是努力挨过这场风暴。随着John不再浑身僵硬，有些更加狂乱的东西加入进来，让他无比热切全心全意地操着Harold。他的戳刺凶猛无情，辗过Harold，就连坚固的桌子也被晃得咯吱作响。John的动作里没有残忍——就算犹如困兽般绝望躁动，他对Harold的碰触也带着敬畏。随着每一次顶撞，他向前伸手，合着同一节奏揉弄Harold，官能的巨浪淹没一切，小个子男人只堪堪听见桌子另一头，自己的电脑哐啷一声砸在地上的声音。

 

Harold的第二次高潮让他的整个世界白光炸裂。

 

当他恢复了连贯的意识，他发现John还在操着自己，狂暴稳定的节奏没有丝毫缓和。Harold喘息，呻吟——上帝啊，他太累了，他的每一根神经都过于敏感，逼向疼痛——于是他将前额压在冰凉的木质桌面上。眼镜早不知道去哪儿了，他也不记得自己曾经摘下来过。他根本不在乎。

 

“ _John_ _，_ ”Harold呼气，咬下一声惊喘，因为John急刹车停下所有动作，却依旧顶在他体内。

 

“还不够。”前特工喃喃，接着就好像重新拾起方才被打断的念诵，“我需要——”

 

就在Harold来得及回答之前，John向后退开，性器冷不丁滑出Harold身体，激起一声小个子羞于承认的呜咽。

 

哪怕他想要奋起抵抗——哪怕还不算太晚——可Harold早就精疲力竭，没法阻止前特工粗暴地将他从桌上捞起来，再推搡着他绕过桌子，把他扔到公寓另一端的床上。John好像比起Harold感觉到的，只是能稍微站稳一点儿罢了，但不知怎么，他居然能一边逼着Harold不断后退，同时毫不含糊地一路上扒光两人的衣服。两人在地板上留下了一条皱巴巴的织物小径。Harold的马甲领带最先失守散落，其他物件紧随其后。就算体力不支，在John脱掉衬衫，袒露出布满伤痕却肌肉强健的胸膛时，Harold也忍不住张大嘴巴，毫不掩饰自己的赞叹欣赏。

 

待到Harold仰面跌在床垫上，他和前特工已经是裸程相对。John毫不含糊的重量将Harold压在身下，将自己安置在他腿间，如此自然如此火热如此令人难以抗拒地亲密。他这次做好了准备，迎接John向前挺动，迎接大个子重新闯入自己体内，所以情况比刚才好转了不少。既是更好，同时也更加、更加糟糕。因为John睁着眼睛，每一次戳刺他都直直向下凝视Harold——直勾勾看穿他，就好像他能看到Harold心底的全部秘密，无论是丑陋的还是美好的——而Harold没法转开视线，只能任凭自己的胸口因为太过强烈的感情冲撞而绞痛不已。

 

他的性器在这份刺激下微微颤动，可一晚上两次高潮已经超过了Harold的极限。他根本没可能这么快再硬起来。但John现在总算接近了，双肘支撑身体，勉强阖着眼睛。Harold被前特工顶得东摇西晃。他抬手，轻柔地拂过John身侧，拂过他的胸膛，他的脊背。自身的不适已经被彻底忽视，因为无论John的戳刺多么凶悍——无论John多么粗暴地占有他——Harold总是能够熬过最艰苦的困境。

 

John在他皮肤上留下的瘀伤终会消褪，同时那些更深层的痛楚已经在啃食他过度疲劳的身子，Harold对疼痛并不陌生。该死的，他曾站在天台上，准备让自己的世界以爆炸为终结，因为若非如此，那么就是失去John。相比之下根本不用考虑。

 

John重重跌在Harold身上，他的节奏也不再有规律，大个子的前额抵在Harold肩颈之间，呼吸凌乱，几乎喘不过气。

 

“ _Harold_ 。”前特工呻吟着，越过巅峰。

 

John又僵持了几秒，然后彻底瘫下来，足以让Harold意识到，就算高潮还没彻底过去，John也恢复了一点儿理智。现在，前特工浑身无力，带着餍足，压在Harold胸口的那份重量几乎让小个子难以承受。

 

种种迹象表明John总算代谢过来了。不仅是他精疲力竭的样子，更有此时他的呼吸已经逐渐变得稳定平缓。

 

或许这样讲太冒险，可另一个结果就连想想都很不舒服。于是Harold压低声音，两手还是那么轻柔地扶住John，“Mr. Reese，我没想抱怨……但我恐怕你还是太重了。”

 

有那么一小会儿，他都不确定John是不是听见了。然后，前特工长长呼一口气，在Harold大腿间动了动，将已经柔软的性器滑出Harold身体，挪到一边，四肢大张跌进床垫。Harold翻个身，朝他看去，全然不在意自己的状况，几乎微笑出来。那个人睡得深沉，眼睛紧闭，胸膛随着呼吸有节奏地起伏。撇开他脸上极度憔悴疲倦的阴影，John是那么那么地好看。

 

小心翼翼往床边移动，至少，Harold是这样打算的。可John拉住他也是意料之中。他想要抗议。他浑身上下从屁股到腰胯到后背，没有一寸不疼。他想要来一大杯热茶，更别提强力阿司匹林外加一个长长的热水澡。但John伸过来的手臂不容拒绝，所以Harold还是妥协了，让自己放松，尽量舒服地重新躺下。

 

前特工心满意足地吭了几声，蹭过来，蜷在他身边。

 

 

~~~~~

 

 

John猛地醒来，心跳如鼓，不知身在何方。

 

他没睁眼，也没动，没有泄露一丝自己已经恢复意识的迹象。既然他醒过来了，疼痛的感官立刻高度警戒，他小心翼翼评估周围的环境。嘴里很干，眼睛里像揉进了沙子，左臂刺痛，近乎麻木。他没躺在地上——或许是张床——柔软又干净的什么地方。这里闻上去很熟悉。

 

把眼睛眯开一条缝，前特工领悟了自己究竟在什么地方。他认识这间安全屋。Finch还让他帮忙挑选内饰来着。

 

过了一会儿，尽管人还没走进John的视线，Finch的声音已经传来，打破了寂静。小个子听上去很担忧，但并非慌乱，“没必要逞英雄，Miss Shaw。毁掉那些设施，把Donovan留给当局就行了。我送过去的线索足够定罪，他逃不掉的。”John试着从语法上分析Finch的话，却只引发了更严重的头痛。顿了一下，Finch继续回复，“不用，但还是谢谢你。没必要的。”

 

John动了动，相信目前没有紧迫的威胁，不情愿地眨眨眼，迎着日光四下看去。他 _确实_ 在安全屋的床上。左手被手铐牢牢锁在床头板上。

 

另外，他一丝不挂。

 

“我向你保证，我们都很好。”Finch小声咕哝，在电话里安慰Shaw。“没有造成真正的损伤。”

 

新的困惑让John蹙眉，他慢慢坐起来，端详着手腕上闪闪发亮的金属圈。脑袋可不是他身上唯一觉得疼的地方，他喉咙干涩疼痛，胃里还有某些不祥的东西纠结成团，脱水造成的头晕眼花，外加化学药物造成的宿醉。

 

“Finch，”他声音粗哑，Harold突然出现在墙角，看上去一如既往地警觉，周身上下衣着整齐纤尘不染。

 

Finch的行动比平时僵硬。John意识到，远不止是僵硬。小心谨慎。好像迈出每一步都需要他付出巨大的代价，而他却竭尽全力避免将痛苦表现出来。

 

“Finch，到底怎么了？”John坐直身子，手铐哗啦作响，不知怎么，此时他被铐在床上这件事尚且没能挤进亟待处理的优先列表。“你受伤了。”

 

“这根本不重要。”Finch挥挥手表示无所谓，走了过来。但他那种异乎寻常的谨慎——警惕——他递给Reese几片强力止疼药，还有一大杯凉水，然后马上退回去，站在旁边。“你感觉怎么样，Mr. Reese？”

 

“就和我在公路上跟半挂车打了一场似的。发生了什么？”

  

Finch听到这个问题，略微沉吟，这让John心里拉起了警报。他一边思索，一边仰头灌下半杯水，用更加锐利的眼神看着小个子。

 

“你应该喝完的。”Finch朝水杯点头示意。“你严重脱水。我这就去……找手铐的钥匙。”John实在太习惯于服从他老板的命令，所以在他能去想为什么自己会被铐上之前，就已经喝干了杯子里的水。

 

没过多久Finch回来了，斜着身子越过John帮他解开手腕。皮肤完好，只是有点不舒服，这也就表示John没有拉紧金属反抗挣扎。

 

就在Finch靠近的时候，前特工瞥了一眼，那男人领口边缘下面掩着一块青紫的瘀伤。很小，看上去像是故意留下的，引人遐想。一块昨天还绝对不存在的瘀伤；John一直守在Finch身边，所以他知道。

 

突然，前特工记起来他是 _裸着_ 的。这点线索一层层展开，直指那个根本不想要的结论，一段一段零碎的记忆纷纷涌上来，填满了所有的空白。Donovan的实验室，和那该死的药物发生了物理性接触，胸中充斥着巨大的恐慌。空间定向障碍被放在了第二位，因为他首先必须找到Harold，哪怕是人行道和红绿灯随着他的每一步，在他眼前飘忽不定——

 

接着就是Harold。哦，操。 _Harold_ 。

 

John等不及Finch从床头板上解下手铐，整个人猛地弹开，太用力了，后脑勺咚地撞上墙壁，要是那儿没有一堵墙，估计他会因为势头过强直接摔在地上。Finch惊讶地冲他眨眨眼，John只能愣愣地盯着他，五脏六腑因为内疚而翻搅，拼命压下呕吐的感觉。

 

惊讶的困惑很快就被Finch那种“问题已经解决”的温和版表情所取代。他开口，“你真的想起来了。我都不确定你还记得。”接着，他展现出无比的仁慈，“John——”

 

“对不起，”John声音破碎地低声道歉。

 

Harold在床沿最边缘的地方坐下，看着他。无比镇定。John想象不出在经历了那些之后，他怎么还能如此自然——

 

“我想，你会希望洗个澡。”Finch平静的声音打断了John脑子里滔天的雪崩。“热水多得是。另外我在你醒来之前擅自弄了早餐。”

 

“早餐。”前特工怀疑地重复。

 

不过Finch只是站起来，背转过身，给John留下隐私，让他去浴室。John晃晃悠悠站起来，在Finch把手铐放在桌上，金属咔哒轻响的时候畏缩了，但依旧努力向前走去。

 

淋浴没有任何帮助。他还是觉得整个人糟透了。更可怕的是，稳定的水流让他的脑袋有时间想起更多断片的记忆，清晰的画面可算不上好看。

 

当他重新出现——穿好衣服的，因为Finch在浴室门后挂了一套干净的西装和衬衫——桌子上的手铐已经不见了。或者，最奇怪的是，John之前记得看到过的Finch的笔记本电脑也不见踪影。桌上只有早餐。鸡蛋和炸薯饼，盛在外带塑料盘里，大概是街边餐馆买的。喷香的味道让John的胃皱成一团，他没法想象自己去进食。当然要是他敢试试看，那吃进去的每一点儿东西都会马上吐出来。

 

“我明白现在你没什么胃口，”Finch柔声哄劝，站在桌子和身后的窗户之间。“但你需要吃东西。过去的七小时里你的身体经历了一场化学药剂的摧残。”（hell）

 

“你呢？”John不确定自己想问的究竟是早餐，还是摧残。Finch扁扁嘴。

 

“我已经吃过了。”这不是谎话——Finch不会对他撒谎。但John很怀疑小个子吃的那点儿真的能作数。

 

无论怎样，前特工坐下，看着Finch端起马克杯，浅呷一口。他的老板挂着浓重的黑眼圈，就算粗粗的眼镜框也藏不住。纯粹的精疲力竭。John明白那种感觉。

 

他机械地咀嚼，因为Finch说得对。在第一下艰难的咬合之后，前特工的胃不情愿地安稳下来，而他也感觉好了一点儿。身体上的。感谢Finch帮他加了好几次水，不然这就是John经历过的最可怕的沉默之一。Finch没有坐下。John对此毫不惊讶。

 

最终紧绷到极点的沉默还是要打断的，John担起了这份责任，他把剩下的早餐推到一边。“我伤你伤得有多重？”

 

Finch从眼镜片后面好像猫头鹰那样注视着他，端起来的马克杯也停在半截。John能 _看_ 到小个子男人在脑子里仔细考虑他的答案，随着等待的时间一点点延长，他的胃又重新皱成一团。

 

终于，Harold静静开口，“你没对我造成永久性损伤。”

 

这是让John摆脱自责，同时也是无声的谴责。这句话证实了John对前一晚模模糊糊的记忆。他当然伤害了Harold。该死的，John不止弄伤了他。并非所有伤害都是身体上的。Harold居然还能直视他的眼睛，这真是个奇迹。

 

倏然间John再也无法回报这样的好意。他推开桌子，沉默无言，动作唐突，用颤抖的双腿站起来。哪怕多一秒钟，他也待不下去了。夺路而逃可能是John做过最懦弱的事，可他还是这么做了。他赶在Finch能阻止自己之前就冲出门——赶在Finch能说出哪怕一个音节来拉住他之前，沿着大街跑远。 _离开_ 。John根本不在乎自己要奔到哪儿去。

 

Finch不会跟着他的。John对此确信无疑。

 

 

~~~~~

 

 

Harold给了John充分的空间。没有跟着他，没有打电话，没有在Shaw把Bear送回图书馆的时候叫他回来带走狗狗。这已经是他能做的仅有的几件事了，让John有时间好好把事情想明白。

 

当然，给John空间并不意味着抛下他不管。Harold在搭档完全沉默的那令人难过的几天里密切关注着他。要是John打算买机票，把纽约丢在身后，Harold必须能够知晓。他很怀疑John会让自己断了联系——他们还有份工作要做——可Harold也不愿意冒任何风险。

 

整整一周都没有号码。这不太常见，但也不是史无前例。Harold发现自己还在怀疑，是不是机器故意给他们放个假。他希望不是。他们现在的确不在最佳状态，可对于那些有需要的人，他们的帮助依旧远超过聊胜于无。

 

John也整整一周都没有联系。到了第七天，Harold觉得不能再等John来找自己了。无论没有号码这件事是否有特殊意义，他们不能一直这么下去。这种情况实在太过危险。

 

小个子没有事先打招呼就去了John的公寓，准备好面对John抓住一切机会避开他。要是前特工现在还不打算露面，那么他也不会让事情变得容易。意料之外已经是Harold手上唯一的优势了。

 

他带着Bear一起，倒不是希望给自己多一重武装——他不怕John——而是他觉得狗狗在场，能让John更自在些。至于John现在不在家，这点并不重要。Harold径直走进空旷的公寓，松开Bear的牵绳。马里诺犬立刻飞奔到墙角，抱住了一个巨大的咬咬玩具。接着他快步走到厨房，给自己冲了杯热茶——虽然前特工更偏爱咖啡，手边还是会存着好几种茶叶——然后坐进长沙发，等着John回来。

 

前特工刚进门，随便在Bear耳后抓了两把，开口问道，“你在这儿做什么，Finch？”

 

Harold的茶杯几乎空了，所以他把杯子放在咖啡桌上。小个子既没有站起来，也没有看向门口。“你在躲着我，Mr. Reese。”

 

“我们有新号码了么？”

 

“没有。”

 

不看John的眼睛却和他讲这么多话，这对Harold来讲简直脱离了现实。痛苦的几分钟之后，前特工绕过房间。他毫不掩饰地保持着两人之间最远的距离，或者说，他是在让自己小心翼翼进入Harold的视线。Harold的目光追随着他的每一步，可John依旧固执地不去看他。最终，他停在落地窗前，双手插兜，面朝玻璃，只给Harold一个紧张到快要绷断的背影。

 

“我想，”Harold谨慎地开口，“或许我们应该做个迟到的通报。”

 

“通报。”John哼了一声，毫无幽默感地干笑。

 

“我们 _真的_ 需要谈谈，Mr. Reese。这种两相沉默不能再继续下去了。某些人需要我们的帮助，这只是时间问题。”

 

John把手从兜里掏出来，手掌平摊贴在窗玻璃上。向前倾身，他这样子的沮丧Harold从没见过，可并非是那双肩疲惫的线条抓住了Harold的注意力，而是John的双手。强健的，能干的，熟悉的双手。心驰神往。

 

Harold意识到自己在看什么，愧疚地一震，马上把自己拉回现实，不过John似乎没有注意到。前特工看上去根本就是在努力不注意Harold的动静。

 

“你说得对。”大个子回答，声音勉强而低沉，很不高兴Harold这么步步紧逼。“我们需要谈谈。”

 

鉴于显而易见的紧张感充斥着整个空荡荡的房间，Bear毫不意外地悄悄爬向沙发，把脑袋搭在Harold膝头，狗狗瞪着眼镜主人，无声地乞求安抚。Harold心生怜爱，抓了抓他的脑袋，又帮他顺了顺脖子上的毛。

 

眼睛盯在Bear身上，Harold却对着前特工开口，声音轻柔，语气郑重。“这不是你的错，John。”在眼角余光中，他看到John突然抖了一下。当Harold抬起视线，发现John已经从窗边半转过身，死死盯着他，一副完全不相信的样子。

 

“别这么看着我，”Harold尽量轻松地说，“我是真心的。”

 

“我伤了你。”

 

“我很好。”这是真的。Harold根本不会产生错觉，他明白他们俩究竟谁才被Donovan的药伤得更深。“值得一提的是，那天晚上我面对你的时候，已经对好几种结果有了心理准备。”或许不是这个结果——起码一开始不是——但Harold的适应力一向出色。

 

John咽下怀疑的哼声，依旧满脸惊讶。Harold挫败地抿起嘴唇，希望自己能有办法让John认真 _听_ 进去。

 

好不容易，John开口了。“我得离开。”

 

这次轮到Harold目瞪口呆了，短短几个字的拒绝让他的心口揪紧。“离开？去哪儿？多久？”小个子声音里的急迫也让Bear不安起来，狗狗蹲起身子，焦虑地嗷嗷吠叫。

 

John又缩了回去，重新倔强地不去看Harold。“我已经想清楚了，Finch。我不能留下。”

 

“当然你能留下。”Harold蹭地站起来，意识里还没想到，身体却抢先做出了行动。他跨过空旷的公寓，把自己直接摆到了John眼前。John在说的是一份永久提议，Harold对此坚决不能接受。“我需要你在 _这儿_ ，Mr. Reese。无论我们个人之间有什么困难，当然你明白这点。”

 

“你有Shaw了。”

 

“Shaw不是 _你_ 。”Harold几乎是在喊，Bear也跟着他叫了两声。小个子男人谨慎地放低声音，垂下视线盯着地板，因为此时此刻，他根本不敢直视前特工的脸。“Miss Shaw足以胜任。是个非常有能力的雇员。”

 

“那还有什么问题？”John声音沙哑，带着小心翼翼的困惑，而Harold冒险抬起眼睛。他在对面的男人那张紧紧克制着毫无表情的脸上读不出任何东西。

 

“我需要的不是一个雇员，Mr. Reese。我需要一个搭档。没了你，我做不成。”

 

“你会搞定的。”

 

“你为什么要这么说？你不可能真的觉得，你走了，事情就会变得更好。”

 

这一次，John的沉默里带上了自责的意味，无比沉重，绝不会被误解。他的愧疚远比Harold预料的深远得多。毫无遮拦，几欲破碎。

 

“你说那不是我的错，”John迟疑着，“但你不知道。你甚至不——”前特工明显咬紧牙关，切断了后面的话。

 

忽略理智敲响的警钟，Harold追问，“我不知道什么？”

 

John颤抖地吸一口气，“你以为那天晚上是随便的什么东西让我回到安全屋？不是的，Harold。我确实神志不清，但还是去找 _你_ 了。所以，你说吧。告诉我，我没罪。”

 

Harold惊讶地瞪大眼睛，John刚刚说的这些，似乎表达了全新的信息。其实算不上。如果事情没有向着肉欲的方向发展，Harold也不会确定John真正的意图。他把Shaw遣走是有原因的。他一个人留下也是有原因的。John说了什么，对整个境况根本不会有任何改变。所有这些，当然不会让Harold允许John揽下所有他坚决认为应该由自己承担的罪责。

 

“无论你说什么，都不会让我责怪你，Mr. Reese。你当时不是你自己，而且当时情况也超出了我们的控制。”

 

“你根本没 _听_ 我讲，”John嘶声，冷不丁逼近Harold的个人空间。“你不应该在火线上的。你本来 _不用_ 承受那些，要不是我——”

 

Harold等着，可后半句话最终也没有说出来。John就像方才突然爆发一样突然沉寂，飞快地扫一眼Harold，转开视线，那些被掩藏的秘密简直呼之欲出。

 

“要不是你什么？”Harold不依不饶，当前特工拒绝回答，他又温和地推了一把，“John。”

 

John颤抖地深吸一口气，依旧不看Harold，小声答道，“要不是我已经屈服于感情。”（compromised）

 

“哦。”Harold叹道。

 

John皱眉，死死咬住下巴，一言不发。

 

就算这样，也不是意料之外的结果。Harold早就有所怀疑，只不过从来没有确认而已。从John对Donovan药物的反应看，真的没有别的解释了。他直奔Harold而来，他那样地恳求，那样的触碰，那样毫不犹豫地攫取……是啊，当然John已经屈服于自己的感情。可能已经有好几个月了。

 

令人痛苦的讽刺在于，Harold对感情投降的时间比起John还要久。他从没奢望过John会知道。他们之间有太多的不对等，而John一直都太专注于为了他做出自我牺牲。

 

如果Harold早知道John怀有同样的感情……

 

如果Harold早就知道，那事情也不会有任何改变。他依旧会让自己保持克制。想要和有权得到之间，横亘着天壤之别。

 

但现在情况不同了。他们还没有完全跨过这座桥，可这座桥却已经燃起了熊熊大火，在他们身后坍塌。鉴于两人之间的一团乱，Harold不太想就那么承认事实，然后把一切搞得更糟。

 

“Mr. Reese……John。对我来讲承认这件事很艰难，但你有权利知道……”他沉吟，不是因为恐惧或者紧张——他现在早就把那些情绪远远抛开了——只是因为有些东西真的很不容易表达。Harold从来没能掌握怎样进行传递感情的对话，而且他也已经很久很久没有把感情宣之于口了。最终，他尴尬地意识到John在盯着自己，总算承认，“在这段关系里，你并不是唯一一个发现他自己……屈服于感情的。”

 

迎接他坦白的，是全然的沉默。

 

Harold强迫自己看着John的脸，继续，“假如你有兴趣在更愉快的情况下探索其中的可能性，你只需要开口说一句就好。”

 

在他们两人共同工作的几年中，Harold已经见过John脸上很多种惊讶的表情。诧异，怀疑，敬畏。但他从未见过John像这样彻彻底底呆若木鸡。他只能等待，把自己内心的焦急掩藏在完美的平静之下。他绝不会强迫John做任何选择。他会等一个诚实的回答。尽管倘若John坚持离去，那么Harold也不知道他还能做什么。

 

“Harold……”John的声音里掺了一丝恍然大悟。“你刚刚是在向我求欢吗？”（proposition）

 

Harold顿时绯红了脸颊，“这 _确实_ 是我的本意，没错。”因为自己说的话而羞赧，他努力道，“当然了，要是你没有兴趣，我完全理解。”

 

“你不会是认真的。”

 

“我不会么？”Harold反问，为自己还能把语气保持得这么镇定而满意。

 

John怔怔望着他，好像他以为长久的沉默就能戳破Harold的虚张声势。但这不是虚张声势，更不是僵局。Harold现在并不需要一个答案。

 

最终，他抓起Bear的牵绳，在狗狗收到信号跑过来的时候扣好他的颈圈。Harold挺直脊背，顿了一下，走向门口。“好好考虑一下，Mr. Reese。提议一直有效。你需要考虑多久都没问题。”

 

当他离开的时候，他能感觉到John的眼睛随着他迈出的每一步，一直盯在他身上。

 

 

~~~~~

 

 

John足足花了两天时间，因为Finch的提议而备受煎熬，他试着研究这背后究竟是什么缘由。要是真有个方向能让一切合理化，前特工也暂时没看出来。

 

当他意识到这件事的时候，那感觉就像朝世界上最烂——也是最好的笑话砸上一记猛拳：显而易见， _这_ 是唯一可能的理由。和难以相信Finch或许是发自真心一样，这是唯一的解释了。John是个间谍。看人是他的 _工作_ 。倘若Finch的提议根本不是认真的，那只能把不可避免的结果拖延一阵子而已。他不可能期待瞒过John，也就是说，想骗他留下来，这是糟烂透顶的方法。

 

种种迹象毫不犹豫地证明，Harold的提议是真诚的。

 

一塌糊涂，John记起来。更多碎片，更多细节——那些他不敢相信的事情。就在John跪下的时候，Harold眼里闪过了一丝饥渴。纯然的热烈迸着火花，Harold的嘴在John吻他的时候作出回应。小个子的手在他身上爱抚，用令人安慰的低语喃喃叨念，“没事了，John。我守着你呢。我在这儿。”

 

这不可能。Finch不会想要他。John是个早就残破不堪的家伙。哪怕没有两人之间才发生的丑陋的错误，Finch也值得更好的。而随着最近这些事情横在他们面前，Harold是怎么还能看着他的眼睛，是怎么才能在长达几个月的时间里，抵受住那些让John勉强才能控制下来的心神恍惚？Harold说的怎么可能是真的？

 

但Harold从来没对他撒谎。

 

从来没有。

 

当然有只讲一半的事实，省略掉的细节。有很多谜团。但谎言？一个也没有。Finch在他最初提供给John这份工作的时候就和他保证过，他是个坚守诺言的男人。尽管脑子里各种怀疑的声音吵翻了天，John也没法让自己相信现在Finch会对他撒谎。

 

所以只剩下了一个选择，他必须接受眼前根本不可能的结果。

 

不会这样直截了当。除非根本就是这样。一旦这个想法钻进他的脑袋，就再没有回头路了。John能反抗自己所有的渴求，但事实是，他不够坚强，没法撒手走开。

 

所以他去了图书馆。自从Donovan的化学鸡尾酒大餐之后，这还是他第一次踏上那层层古旧的楼梯。忽略掉皮肤下涌动的不安，每根神经都嗡嗡叫着，抑制不住期盼。烟尘飞舞，高高的天花板下，走廊上满是熟悉的味道，舒缓了John胸中无意识纠结起的紧张。等他来到Finch的工作站，他已经变成了行走着的焦虑与冷静的矛盾体。

 

“Mr. Reese。”Harold一看到John，马上从椅子里站起来。他听上去心情不错。小个子转身面对前特工，一只手撑着桌沿，表情看上去谨慎但温暖。他很高兴John能过来。

 

Bear也一样，狗狗用脑袋轻轻顶了顶John的膝盖。John心不在焉地给Bear顺了顺毛，全部注意力都集中在Finch身上。现在不能逃跑了。他在这儿。他要担起责任。Finch好像真的很开心能看到他，不知怎么，这就是John需要的全部保证。他挥开脑子里微弱却固执的质疑，谨慎地踏前一步。

 

“嘿，Finch，”这问候可不怎么样，但Finch毫不在意，甚至他嘴角的线条小心翼翼地上扬了一点儿，弯出了个近乎微笑的表情。就算是平时，Finch也很少会笑。John的胸口因为眼前所见而荡满了暖意。

 

“我能为你做什么，Mr. Reese？”

 

“想过了你说的话。”John又往前迈了第二步，第三步。他来到Harold近前，如果想要的话，抬手就能碰到小个子，不过暂时，他还是控制着自己的双手。“最终我想明白了……你可能确实在暗示什么。”

 

“就这样？”

 

Bear的鼻子在John手下拱了拱，但这回前特工没理他。John身子前倾，挤进了Harold的私人空间。“是的。所以，下一个问题是，我们要怎么做？”

 

“一切都取决于你，John。”

 

一周以前，这些话会直接让John停下一切动作。可如今，这些话里潜藏着不可否认的轻快，一份他终于侧耳倾听的邀请。Harold毫不犹豫；他在重申自己的提议。把决定权交到John手里，等着看他会怎么做。

 

John凑过去，双手捧起Harold的脸，印上一个真真切切的吻。他需要稍微弯下身子才能够到Harold的嘴，用全部力量把自己所有的感情都倾注进那个吻中。Harold张开双唇迎接他。之后，小个子男人的手抚上他的身子，温柔搂住John的体侧，悄悄滑入他西装上衣底下，暖意透过衬衫薄薄的布料，传递过去。

 

John退回去的时候，有种天旋地转的感觉，不过这并非因为需要氧气。“我们大概应该慢点儿来。”他气喘吁吁，试探着说。

 

“当然，”Finch亲切地表示同意，眼中闪过一抹兴致盎然的亮彩。John根本忍不住，低头又偷了一个吻。

 

“你吃早饭了么？”Harold等到John好不容易放开他，开口问道。

 

“没吃。”今天早上John除了一直想着Harold，别的什么都没做。突然他就觉得好像快要饿死了。

 

“我这就去买。”Finch宣布，关掉屏幕，拿起西装。Bear啪嗒啪嗒跑过来，嘴里叼着牵绳，于是Finch扣好狗狗的颈圈，站直身子。“你想吃哪家？”

 

“无所谓。”John露齿而笑，跟着Finch朝楼梯走去。如释重负外加钟爱倾慕，让他幸福得晕乎乎。“我吃什么都行。”

 

 

END

 


End file.
